


Lard Time

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Chubby, Clothes-Tearing, Deer, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Furry, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Messy, My OC - Freeform, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Wolfcow, Wucow, obese, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: A birthday gift for ForbiddenArchive! Opal gets in trouble with the law after a night of debauchery, she has two choices; Jail-time, or working for Atlas Corp in their criminal reforming program. Surely Atlas Corp couldn’t be that bad... But when she steps on the wrong toes, she might find herself in even BIGGER trouble...





	Lard Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForbiddenArchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/gifts).

Opal was an upper-class sort of woman. Fine dining, lovely clothes, late forays with the upstanding people of her school without an ulterior motive ever… Sleeping with men to get their money, and their women, then sleeping with said women to get their money and favor as well.

If these were feudal times, she’d be a powerful Lady indeed.

So why was she stuck on a damn quality assurance line?!

Grumbling loudly to herself, she watched as each electronic parts dragged by slowly on the conveyor belt. She knew why she was stuck here. One night of public intoxication. Sure, a few people might’ve been polymorphed and the local clothing boutique briefly ran a stint as a strip club, but nobody got hurt!

Nobody important, anyways.

The cops offered her a deal, thanks to her… otherworldly influence. Either two months in prison or apply for the Atlas Corporation Public Outreach Program. Opal agreed to the second without even knowing really what the program was.

She didn’t think it’d be a barely minimum wage job in her jeans and white doctor scrubs, constantly hunched over a hot machine, making sure these shitty plastic products didn’t have little imperfections before they were packaged up and sent to be bought by damn mouthbreathers.

As she picked up one that was half melted and tossed it in the bin, she sighed. How many months would she have to work here? Three was the agreed amount, but maybe if she did good, she could be out in two?

The bell rung loudly behind her, signaling the end of the hour. People on the line got to take their breaks at the start of each hour, based on their group. Luckily, this was Opal’s time to go, along with three others on the other lines.

“Thank fuck,” she exhaled, rubbing her back as she simply left her station for the breakroom down the hall. Her stomach was killing her; she needed to get there early for her shift, so breakfast was out of the question, so she had to get lunch… on… the way…

She forgot her lunch.

Groaning, she walked over to the fridge as her coworkers grabbed their food and took their seats with exhausted sighs. There were enough people here, someone probably left something spare in the fridge…

She smirked as she pulled out a plastic bin with a yellow sticky note on it. ‘Lana’. She doesn’t have her break until towards the end of the shift today… Surely, she couldn’t track it back to her having eaten it.

Opal took her place at the table and popped it open, whistling softly. A Danish, couple cookies, pudding… Lord, Lana loved to snack. Thankfully, Opal did too! In the next five minutes, it was all down, with nary a utensil used. Not a crumb was left in the plastic bin, nor a spec of sweetness in the pudding cup. Opal’s large hunger was quickly noted by her coworkers, and promptly ignored, slightly fearing the woman with a powerful presence.

“Uuuurp~” The large bovine let out a noise that startled the others as she reclined back in her seat, with one hand grabbing her phone while the other rested against her stomach, idly rubbing it and brushing against her udder. She’d have to see if Lana kept up the string of lovely lunches… It might make this sentence at least a little bearable.

Much to Opal’s delight, she did!

The next day, another lunch was left in there, with Lana’s name on top on the sticky note, with an addendum to the bottom. ‘Do Not Eat! Please?’

“Cute,” Opal would muse before taking the lunch for herself. Poor Lana even packed more this time! Even more pudding, with some mini-cupcakes, and a sweetroll! Was Lana making her own lunch, or was it something her mom made her? Honestly, Opal was doing her a favor by eating it! That would keep Lana’s frame nice and trim by keeping her away from such fatty snacks. She should be thanking her.

Opal’s lunchtime capers continued for the next two weeks. She avoided Lana as much as possible to avoid her implicating her in the thefts, and some persuasion of perhaps dubious, perhaps even sexual, nature prevented her coworkers who went on break with her from squealing.

And if they squealed, she ensured them that they’d pay.

The only downside was that her midsection was starting to get a bit doughy. Opal was fine with that; she was still far lighter than her shortstack sister, Swan. Besides, once she had more free time after this job ended, she’d lose a good amount of weight once she got back into the swing of things!

Lana was clearly getting desperate to keep her lunch safe, even getting a locked bin for it. But feeble metal locks were no match for Opal’s magic, able to simply undo the lock with a snap of her fingers.

Little did she know how easy it’d be to track her based off her magic signature…

The third week began as it normally would. Long, boring, monotonous shift, then the bell rang for Opal to go to the back and grab her lunch. None of her coworkers got up from their spots, however. Their eyes glanced at her as she walked by, and she eyed them up as she went, but she wasn’t going to miss out on lunch just because these idiots were being dumb.

Each day was pretty much her just looking forward to whatever meal Lana had brought in. The girl had good tastes, she had to admit. She even found herself buying more sweets on the way home.

Opening the door to the break room, Opal froze. There was someone already in here. Two someones. A tall deer woman, a little chunky around the edges, but clearly an ex trackstar judging from how her legs were built. That was Lana. The woman next to her was a mystery. Blonde, human, she seemed to carry herself professionally, wearing a suit jacket and a skirt, with glasses adorning her face. The clipboard she held to her chest bore the Atlas Corp emblem.

“Miss Winterburn. We have reports that you’ve been committing serial theft within the company. What do you say to these allegations?” The woman briskly stated, not even looking at Opal, while Lana was clearly furious.

“Of course I haven’t. The hell do you take me for, some petty school kid stealing from lockers?” She crossed her arms under her sizable bust, eyes narrowed back at the pair.

“Mhm. I see.” Turning her clipboard around, she showed the papers displayed on it to Opal. A bunch of graphs with technical jargon. She really couldn’t make heads or tails of it, honestly. “We found traces of magic on the box that Miss Terree here was using for her lunches at our discretion.”

Oh. Oh no.

“The magic used here had been captured within the mechanism and scanned, cross checked with magic signatures in the record of our database. It’s a perfect match to yours. You’ve lied to us, Miss Winterburn. Do you know what the punishment for theft is under the Atlas Corporation Public Outreach Program?”

Opal’s eyebrow raised, tail swishing curiously behind her. She didn’t read much of that contract she had read. She just knew it was her ticket to not going to prison…

“Nnno.”

Both girls opposing Opal smirked, more so Lana than the suit.

“Good. This will make this far more entertaining,” the suit nodded, before putting the clipboard under her arm. “Your break has been revoked for the day, now get back out on the line so the others may have their break.”

That was it? They’re getting rid of her break for the day? Pfft. Whatever.

“Fine,” Opal shrugged, waving her hand off to the side. “Guess I’ll just grab some food on the way in.”

That seemed to be enough for the suit to get off her back, as she simply left after giving Opal a curt nod, and a smile to Lana before she left, nearly pushing Opal out of the way to get to the door.

“God, what a bitch,” she mumbled as she shook her head. With a sigh, she looked back at Lana with a slight frown. “Uh… Sorry for eating your stuff, I guess.”

“It’s… fine. I didn’t expect them to make this much a deal out of it,” Lana sighed, easing up now that the suit was out of the picture. She seemed a little guilty even. Something clicked in Opal’s brain, and a slow grin spread across her face.

“I just… I’m worried. Like, that sort of stuff isn’t good for you. It was always sweets! You need to eat better, and I was hoping that by getting rid of those, you’d turn to healthier alternatives…” Opal frowned, looking at the ground like she was the misunderstood one here.

“… Really? Opal… That’s so sweet!” Lana giggled, walking closer to give the slightly shorter wucow a hug, which Opal returned after a moment. “Why didn’t you say so? If you wanted me to go on a diet, why didn’t you just say so? I didn’t think you cared about me that much!”

Opal smiled at her, rubbing the back of her neck with a little laugh.

“I just see you working hard out there, and thought that your job might be a bit easier if you did, is all,” Opal rubbed her arm as she met her eyes. “I’m just… a lil shy, you know? I didn’t want to insult you by just saying you need to go on a diet!”

The two shared a laugh, and Lana glanced back at the fridge.

“Well… My roommate did pack me a rather large lunch of sweets again…” She said slowly, moving over to open the fridge, pulling out two containers that were filled to the brim with sugary, fatty goods. “Would you mind taking care of them…? I’ll have to start grabbing salads on the way in!”

Opal couldn’t help but smirk, her tummy letting out a loud growl as she stepped forward, hooves clicking against the ground.

“Yes! I mean… I don’t mind helping. But… Stick-in-the-butt there wants me back out on the floor soon…” She tsked. That was the only hitch in the plan!

But Lana simply winked as she opened up the bins.

“We just need to be fast, then!” She said with a smile as Opal took a seat.

Both girls got to work starting to stuff Opal’s face. Opal’s hands grabbed things one at a time from one bin, while Lana fed her by popping small cupcakes in her mouth between her handfuls of food. There was something about it that was just, amazing in Opal’s brain. She didn’t understand why she was enjoying it so much, but she just wanted to keep eating…

Her bin was getting more and more empty as she rapidly ate, while Lana’s was much slower going, given how slow she was feeding Opal the snacks. By the time Opal finished her bin, the other was barely a quarter down!

“I can do it!” Opal snapped slightly, grabbing the bin in both hands. She had already been here for three or so minutes. If she waited much longer, that suit was going to get on her ass again. They said during orientation that going against what admins said would lead to worse punishment, and she so wasn’t in the mood for that. She had to finish this up in the next minute or so.

Thinking fast, she buried her face in the lunch box like it was a dog bowl, her feral instincts kicking in as her jaws rapidly chomped away at the contents. Vanilla, chocolate, frostings, sprinkles, bit of cheese, jelly filling here and there… It all flooded her taste buds, setting off fireworks in her head as she scarfed it down like an animal.

Barely a minute passed before she was done, slumping back in her chair as a loud, gaseous burp left her lips.

“Uuuuurp…~” She groaned, a satisfied look spreading across her lips as she rested her hand on her tummy, the bin falling to the ground with a plastic thud. The wucow had no idea how immediately the food was affecting her. Those loose pants were now nice and secure around her waist, while the fat around her waist and tummy were spilling out over the waistband. Even those cheeks had filled out more, giving her constant dimples.

“Good girl…” Lana cooed from above, her hand placing between Opal’s ears and horns, stroking her head slowly.

Good girl, good girl… Those words… Opal’s heart fluttered and she glanced up at the deer, her irises briefly flashing an arcane pink before settling on Lana’s gaze.

“You should get going now, right? I’ll clean up here,” Lana told Opal with a little giggle, giving her tubby shoulder a little nudge.

“H-Hm…?” Opal slowly came back to her senses, shaking her head off. What was she…? Oh, right, work… Thank God Lana let her have her lunch… Hopefully this would keep up and she could have even more next time!

It took Opal a good few moments to push herself up off the chair, needing to use the creaking table to help get momentum to actually stand.

Riiiip!

The sudden piercing noise gave Opal pause as her cheeks went red. Her chubby hand reached around with some difficulty to find the source… and there it was. Her jeans had a clear rip down the middle, exposing her snowy white furred bottom to the world. Out of all the days to wear a thong…!

Though she swore they were panties when they left…

“Oops! Better buy something the next size up, hm?” Lana lightly teased, patting Opal’s bottom under her swishing tail. “Shoo, shoo! Nobody’s going to notice! Except management if they see you’re not working yet!”

“Right!” Damn suits. Lana had a point, and Opal didn’t have time to debate. Waving behind to her, she gave Lana a smile as she jogged out of the breakroom. “Catch you around~ Thanks again!”

Jog was a rather generous term. Opal didn’t want to admit it, but maybe all that food had put on a few extra pounds… Even that little burst of activity left her a little winded, making her walk back to her workstation, now hyper aware of the little breeze brushing against her butt… Along with the eyes that followed her as she waddled on by.

Hmph, obviously they’ve never seen such a beautiful woman before, Opal thought to herself with a cocky smirk. She remained blissfully unaware of how their eyes were locked not on her, but that massive gut that spilled over her jeans, those doughy arms that threatened to split the sleeves… and of course, that doughy white ass that was slowly spreading the tear in her pants exposing more and more of that pillowy butt…

A butt that just couldn’t wait to get home and lounge on the couch with some delivery pizza…~

Opal was never motivated more to go to work the next day! After all, if Lana had more food to give, that’d be more than enough reason to go! She had to have Swan grab her some pants a couple sizes up so she could make it, of course.

But she wasn’t prepared for the gift that was ready when they came in!

The foyer to the worker’s area was set up with two long tables, with white cloth spread out across them, and platters of food covering each and every inch of it. A tall banner was spread across the top spelling out, “Good Work, Atlas Corp!”, but Opal could not be asked to look at anything besides the food.

Meats of all kinds, sausage, burgers, hotdogs on a platter, with little weenies in a bowl coated in their own sauce. Crackers with cheese, pepperoni and other such fixings… Even pre-made sandwiches for the less ambitious! Cupcakes on the far side, with regular cakes stacked upon themselves to conserve space, with a platter of pies to go with! And was that… They even set up a vanilla soft serve machine!

Everyone else was more casually happy about it, but Opal was actively salivating over it. But why? Why was her heart racing? She ate breakfast, all twenty pancakes Swan had whipped up for them, so why did her tummy suddenly feel so empty?

The suit from the day before was making her way down between the tables as Lana walked up next to Opal, placing her hand on top of her head, between the horns and slowly petting her like a pet dog. Instinctively, Opal wanted to snap at her, but once she saw it was Lana, she… relaxed.

“No incidents along the production line have been reported for the last few months, due to the diligence of all of you,” the suit-lady announced, looking at the workers with a smile that was faker than Opal’s usually was. “Due to your diligence and hard work, Mr. Grimwald deemed fit to use some department money to reward you all with this buffet to raise morale and increase productivity. ‘You already did so good; let’s go even better’, he told me to inform you,” she stated, putting her clipboard back under her arm.

“Man, look at that spread…” Lana cooed, leaning down to whisper right in Opal’s ear.

“Y-Yeah…” God, was her stomach growling audible? She could feel it quaking with how hungry she was!

The suit was saying something else, but Opal wasn’t listening. Lana made sure she just kept staring right at the food.

“You’ve been working hard, haven’t you…? Everyone else has just been slacking… They’re going to eat your food…”

“My… food…” Opal mumbled, her eyes glazing over as Lana’s sweet words filled her ears. “Eat… my food…”

“You’re a growing girl… Far better than them…” Lana reached down, giving Opal’s lardy as a firm squeeze and gentle smack, bringing out a pathetic moo from the bovine-canine in her grasp. “Go. Eat it. Take your prize.”

Another smack hit her ass, and Opal’s eyes widened with new fire.

“Please, be courteous to your coworkers, and leave some for the others. If we receive word of this, the perpetrator will be punish-!”

The suit didn’t have a chance to finish her warning before the fatty white Opal lunged out from the crowd.

Belly flopping on the first table, it creaked under her weight while some of the smaller plates and hors d'oeuvres went falling to the way side. Both arms began getting to work, pulling handfuls of the food into her fat mouth, her chomping noise filling the air as she practically inhaled the food before her.

“Beast! Heathen! Stop this at once!” The suit tried getting control of Opal, but the wucow was a force to be reckoned with. She was making record time with it all, the meats already halfway finished. Her coworkers broke out their phones and got to work capturing what they could. Particularly, the best angle seemed to be from behind, seeing how her body almost grew out bit by bit with each mouthful the girl took. Her already tight jeans were getting more and more form fitting, the fat spilling out over the waistband.

But Opal didn’t care. The only thing that existed in her mind was the food spread out before her, FOR her. She could taste it all as it went down. The wonderful cheese on the burgers, the lovely sauce that all the little weenies were soaked in, the chili and relish on the hotdogs, and the lovely salty goodness of the crackers…

By the end of the table, it was cleared of food, with only plates and scraps left behind, and the only stuff Opal didn’t manage to get in her mouth painting her face and cleavage. She groaned satisfied and rested her head against the flat table, right on the remains of a burger bun to use it as a pillow.

“Opaaaal~” Lana’s voice called out as Opal began to doze, being quite susceptible to fat puppy syndrome. But once she heard those lovely sounds, her eyes shot back open, the pink haze having returned to their shine. “Bet you’re still hungry…”

“Y-Yessss…” Opal groaned, her gluttonous gob licking her lips to clean what she could off as she pushed herself slowly up, climbing off the table in an uncoordinated manner. She must’ve gained at least 100 pounds from that… Not that she’d notice.

“Hope you got room for desert… Because you got plenty!” Lana announced, pointing at the table like she was sicing a dog on an intruder.

And much like a dog, Opal’s eyes locked in on the target. Despite being partially bovine, she didn’t actually have four stomachs, but it certainly felt like she did, given how she was STILL hungry… With heavy, labored hoof-steps, she made her way to the dessert table to continue her rampage.

The pies were the first to fall. Bracing her hands against the table, she buried her face in, making a mess from the first impact before she began eating it out like a dog bowl. Blueberry was the first victim, the juice staining her white fur further along her mouth and hands, but the pumpkin was soon to follow; with the whipped cream almost like a layer of clown make-up with how it coated most of her face.

She needed more… Cupcakes, right ahead… Her mindless instincts kicked in and she pulled herself up onto the table, listening to it creak louder than the first while familiar rips filled the air. Coworkers moved to get behind her to tape her now exposed bare rear as the fatty wucow crawled along the table.

The cupcakes were easy prey. She started with one in every bite but was soon able to stack to in her mouth, followed by three if she really crammed them in there! The cheering of her coworkers encouraged her to really try with that last one too! They applauded when three could be crammed in! That efficiency allowed her to be onto the full-sized cakes in less than a minute.

Her arms and legs were like small tree trunks. Hulking, thick, but had the consistency of pudding as opposed to oak. Her chins were now beyond just double while her tits below were stretching her top to the point where shreds of it were being left in her wake.

The cakes. What a massacre it was. Frosting was tossed aside by her feverish chomps into the baked goods. Crumbs of chocolate, red velvet, even cheesecake fell like ashes from a volcano as she chowed it all down. There was so much cake, it was impossible to distinguish all the different flavors. It was just constant cake filling her mouth and taste buds, all tasting absolutely divine.

Opal felt so bloated and heavy as she got to the end of the table. Her fat was spilling over the table’s edges, and it was her legs doing most of the work pushing her along. Her jeans were practically in ribbons, while shreds of her top tried keeping her torso decent.

Then she saw the soft serve machine. Tall, proud… She could already smell it.

Eat. Eat.

Lana’s words rang in her head as she rolled off the table, much to its relief.

Eat. Eat.

Using the table for support, she got closer and closer, before finally stumbling to her knees before it. Her weight was keeping her effectively immobile.

“Eat… Eat…”

Leaning her head up with her mouth open beneath the nozzle, her fatty fist with thick sausage-like fingers grabbed the lever, and without a care in the world, she yanked down hard.

The force she applied to the poor machine made it whirr before it sprung to life. Slowly, a the white soft-serve began to pour out, landing in Opal’s hungry maw. As it filled her, she gulped it down bit by bit, a smile stuck on her face while she practically grinded her body against the machine to get closer to it. She wanted it, needed it, more, more, more…!

Snap!

The lever of the machine came off in her hand, and the dispenser jerked about for a moment. Seconds later, more ice cream began pouring out, at an even faster rate. The stuff filled her cheeks, making it harder for her to gulp it all down, but by god she was going to eat her dessert!

Her gut pushed against it more and more, while the remaining shreds of clothes fell from her body. Far beyond 400 pounds she went previously, with this getting her past 500, and then some! Her useless, flabby arms braced against the machine as she gulp, gulp, gulped it down… She felt so hot, so good pigging out like this… Even her udder swelled a bit, starting to make a puddle under her of her own milk, which most likely had sugar in it as well, given how much she had eaten.

“How’s it feel, Opal…?” Lana hummed as she stepped closer, out of the ring of coworkers that was surrounding Opal with their cameras. She squatted beside her and groped one of those tubby tits of hers. “Finally full? Sheesh, you seem like you could’ve gone for two more meals…”

Opal looked over at Lana, the pink in her eyes slowly fading, the magic placed on her starting to wear off gradually.

“Reported you to the big boss man. Gave me permission to lace the food you stole with some experimental stuff… You’re going to be a good little company girl now, with all those hypnotics in you..” Lana smirked, making Opal’s eyes go wide. Hypnotics…? She was drugged!

Immediately, Opal tried to move away from the machine, but Lana was far more fit, able to keep her head against it, forcing her to continue her meal.

“And Miss Jennifer there certainly isn’t happy about the mess you caused…” The deer cooed, casting her gaze over at the suit that was watching with a sneer off to the side. “You’re in a loooot of trouble, Miss Winterburn…”

Opal hissed through the cavalcade of ice cream in her mouth, letting out a groan as she felt the pounds just packing on…

She was going to end Lana after this…

\---

For breaking company policy in a few places; namely for theft, public indecency, destruction of company property, lying to upper-management, and a few other things that Opal just gave up on trying to remember. The production floor would no longer be where Opal worked, which was a double-edged sword. Finally, away from that back breaking monotonous slog…

Ding, ding, ding!

“Where’s my lunch, Opal?” Lana rang her hand-bell from within her new office; Jennifer’s old one. She was now in charge of the Atlas Corporation Public Outreach Program. The deer woman looked quite nice in her new suit, having even slimmed down a bit for the position, even having gotten a sharp haircut to go with it!

“G-Get bent…” Opal groaned as she slowly brought in the heavy cart she was issued. On top was a plate with the chicken panini Lana had ordered, with a side of salad and a coffee, and a little pudding cup in the corner.

Opal’s new uniform consisted of a grey French maid dress that did next to nothing to hide her obese frame, stretching to hug all her curves and make them all bounce and jiggle with each step. Her heels made walking especially hard, even though her waddle was extremely difficult as is to keep her balance with. She was a little thankful for the cart she had to push around, as it helped keep her upright, but otherwise, she hated it because of how heavy it was!

“Now now. Mr. Grimwald would be quite cross if he heard you talking to your boss like that,” Lana tutted, taking her coffee and sipping it while Opal grit her teeth and placed her plate before her.

“… Grrrh. Here you are, ma’am,” Opal spat as she finished setting the spot, her gaze lingering on the pudding cup a bit longer. The damn hypnosis triggers practically gave her an addiction to sugar… But the collar on her neck kept her from eating when she wasn’t allowed to… Lana controlled that.

“Good girl,” Lana smiled at her, taking a bite of her sandwich as she shifted her seat to face Opal more. Grabbing the pudding cup, she peeled the top off. The smell hit Opal’s sensitive nose immediately, making the poor girl whimper. “Hungry?”

“… Yes…” Opal sighed, bashfully looking away as she rubbed her fat cheek. “I only had the damn… the salad you so kindly gave me when I came in…”

Lana pondered, eyeing the pudding cup slowly, before shrugging.

“I suppose you can have this,” she said with a sigh. “Lord knows I can’t have them. I like being fit and strong. Guys love that. I’m sure you’d have some luck with the pig farm on the edge of town, Winterburn!”

Opal’s heart skipped a beat. She hadn’t had sugar since the incident. She was craving it. She needed it!

“On your knees,” Lana’s cold command came, and Opal was more than happy to oblidge. With a massive thud, she fell down onto her stockinged knees and looked up at Lana pitifully. “… Tell me what you are.”

“I’m… I’m Atlas Corp. property, under ownership of you until my contract expires in half a year…” Opal hesitated before finally saying it. Lana made her say this at least once a day, and when she was forced to memorize it her first day, would spank her each time she got it wrong. “I’m a thief and a criminal, lowly scum given the privileged gift for working under Atlas Grimwald and you, ma’am…”

Lana sighed, like she got off on just Opal saying that, before she turned the cup over, and let the contents spill onto her own heels. The brown snack spilled over the sleek black footwear, and with a whistle, Lana issued her next demand.

“Eat.”

Without a thought, Opal fell forward, fat tits squishing against the ground with her udder as she began lapping at her heels to get the pudding off. She didn’t care how humiliating it wise. She didn’t care that Lana was recording her with her phone. It was humiliating, and she hated every moment of it, but it was worth it. It was all worth it for that sweet, sweet pudding.

“What a foot-slut. Or… food-slut. Or just slut, really,” Lana giggled as she gave Opal a gentle kick to her fat tit with the point of her shoe, to cement her place in the relationship. “Who knows, maybe you’ll be out in five months on good behavior~”


End file.
